Heretofore, fishing products have been known which are electrically activated and which, more recently, have been provided wherein the luminosity is solely the result of a chemical reaction. Such light is known as chemiluminescent light. For example, a fishing product has relatively recently appeared on the market which utilizes a cartridge or container which contains chemiluminescent compositions as generally disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,576,987. This cartridge of container (or something similar thereto) is simply attached to the fishing line generally between some type of reflector and the sinker or fishing weight. Accordingly, such prior construction did not provide a self contained fishing lure but simply a chemiluminescent cartridge attached to the fishing line. Moreover, it is not believed that such prior fishing product would be effective for simulating the swimming action of a particular fish as would a conventional fishing lure. Thus, such prior product would provide a visible glow for the purpose of attracting fish, such as for night-time fishing, but it is believed that such a product would incorporate the aforementioned problem having in mind that important factors, other than simply light, such as smell, should be present in a lure to "catch fish".